Silver's Parents Ch2
by Silveromifan
Summary: Silver starts putting the pieces together to reunite his family. Please review...


Yay chapter 2! Enjoy, follow me, comment, ask for any requests so that way I can spice things up! Hands up to all the Silver fans! :D

Silver's Parents Chapter 2:

As Silver wakes up from dreaming, there was a sound of an engine. The starting of one, at least, a very big one.

"No WAIT!" Silver exclaimed. He knew in a matter of seconds his long gone father was leaving as well as his questions and dreams. He leaped of and dashed to the black, shiny, spaceship. He made it, more or less crashed unto it, nearly breaking the front window.

Silver all dumbfounded, and passed out.

A few moments later…..

Silver found himself on a bed with silky sheets, confused of what just happened. With blurry eyes he tried to make out the scenery he was in, and his ears were trying to make out who was talking.

"Well…, I assume it will take time for you to repair the front window, Adam", One of them said, from Silver's eyes he seemed like a hedgehog, too blurry to make out who HE was.

The one called Adam seem to be measuring the window as well as chipping the broken pieces from his fur, "Yes commander, about an hour or so…"

The white fox with a moon shape glove added, "Well Robotnick sure won't be happy to hear this! We will be late!"

Two other members seem to just agree and go away, one had eight long arms, the other has just too big.

"And the crashing bird?" Adam asked "Will he be kept as a prisoner?"

The commander thought at this, followed by a shaking of his head, "No, you know how much I dislike having prisoners, even though that is breaking rule #189, the "prisoner" is something between you and me, understood"  
"Yes commander"

"Do not call me commander, its Comet…alright?"

"Okay…Comet"

"Good, I don't like when you guys start calling me that."

At this said they both left the room leaving Silver by himself. After ten minutes the commander, I mean, Comet came back in with a cart, for Silver to eat more or less on the bed.

"Are you alright there?" he asked

Silver rubbed his eyes a little harder, finally clearing his vision, finally able to rightly see who was speaking to him.

"Oh no" Silver thought "He is-what?-how-oh my gosh-when…"

Silver gave a cough and a nod, "Yes I'm alright, I came to talk to Comet…umm otherwise known as the commander, perhaps?"

"That would be me"

"Oh"

"Is there a problem, I am involved in?" He asked. Silver nearly shed tears hearing his voice, tried hard to conceal them.

"I was informed you have a family, as well as, uninformed about some speculations about your lost son being alive"

Comets stood, with a frown "From where are YOU being informed of such news?"

"From…a secret organization"

"Am I allowed to know, this secret organizations you so call?"

"I am forbidden"

"Hmmm… are you the messenger?"  
"Yes!, I am… we prefer no written notes…sooo…"

Comet stood straighter, gave a humph "Your name please"

"Umm...Silver"

The commander gave an angry expression "I know every single organization in Mobius, as well have memorized all their name, and addresses, do not try to fool me."

"I-I j-j-just well…new" Silver hesitated "I'm sure the sy-s-stems don't have me there…?"

"Well that explains…somewhat, go ahead then"

Silver sighed and thought "Does he really not recognize me?" And went ahead and said "Well my boss said your lost long son was found not that long ago and well, he thought maybe you…could…"

Comet just stood there pondering, and gave the appearance as if he was hurt.

"Tell your boss I do not have a living son, all remember is him and mother…dead" At this said, he turned around and headed to the door. "I rather not talk about sensitive issues"

Silver stood up angry and yelled "YOU really don't care do you? Your son is out there hoping things could get better in his future, not only confused of how to but also realizing he is alone and only has his teachers to show him what's right and what's wrong!" A tiny tear finally came out his eye.

Silver took a warp ring and something happened. A time rift was the miracle. Memories flushed all over Comet's head showing priceless memories of him and the hedgehog who now was enraged with him.

Comet nearly fell, taking all the thoughts at once. Silver rushed to help him.

His eyes changed a different color; they were black now they are yellow.

"How…Silver?" Comet asked looking at him fixedly "When...did…Heather…, Silver is that really you?"

"Yes, do you remember something…"  
Comet was now somewhat excited "Wow…you were only four when I was around…but look at you now…did you. No wait that does not make sense."

"What?" Silver asked, now calmed down.

Comet sighed, asked Silver to sit down and told him how in one training day for the Galactic team, an explosion happened, causing four –year old Silver and his mother to die in it.

Comet sat confused "I lived in a lonely state since then, what I don't understand is how you were in the future, unless Robotnick took you there…"

"Well" Silver began "Let me tell you everything I lived through.

Well thanks, hope you enjoyed it, there will be more, probably next week, please review if you liked it.

:D :D :D


End file.
